


Eclipses and Binoculars

by Originalgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalgyu/pseuds/Originalgyu
Summary: Mingyu is an idiot and Wonwoo is over it but also will still comfort him because they're adorable UGH





	Eclipses and Binoculars

To be truthfully honest, how was Mingyu supposed to know looking at a total solar eclipse could actually damage his eyes. And really, it wasn’t his fault he looked in the first place. I mean what did they expect from him? The temptation to look exceeded his fear and now here he was standing in a random park staring at the moon slowly inching away from the sun. 

He really was given no other option seeing as there were no more certified solar eclipse glasses anywhere. And he wasn’t going to just trust a shady street vendor. So, he resorted to looking at the sun through a pair of binoculars. He figured the lens in the device would provide at least a small level of protection and he would be fine to do as he pleased. It was only after an older woman came by lecturing him that he realized the error of his ways.

“Hey! What are you doing looking at the sun! Are you dumb? Haven’t you seen the warnings that are everywhere?”

Mingyu looked towards the lady yelling at him with wide eyes. Never had someone so boldly lectured him anywhere, especially not in public. 

“You kids are always doing stupid stuff like this I don’t know why I’m surprised.” She turned and walked off from the now gaping Mingyu.

“But I used protection! The binoculars shielded my eyes!” Mingyu yelled after her.

The older woman turned back towards him with a look on her face that reflected what could only be exasperation. 

“How are kids still alive when they’re this dumb?” She muttered to herself as she walked away.

Mingyu was frantic, if what the lady was saying was true he would have damaged his eyes and it didn’t matter that he had used binoculars since that would have probably had made it worse. His facial expressions quickly changed from surprise to panic as he realized the severity of the situation. 

“I’m going to be blind!” He screamed as his hands flew to his hair. Passerbys quickly shuffled past him to avoid the seemingly crazy man. He began to cry soon after that. All he wanted was to view ‘Nature’s greatest event to see with the naked eye’ and his eye hadn’t even been naked! 

He began his walk back to the dorm still crying. Strangers gave him weird looks but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He could hear his members talking and laughing through the door and they called out to him once they heard the door open. They glanced towards the door and were shocked to see his tear streaked face since Seungkwan and Soonyoung had always been dubbed the criers of the group.

“Mingyu? What happened what’s wrong?” Joshua, the literal angel of the group questioned. 

Mingyu looked away for a second not sure how to explain to his group members how dumb he had been. He knew he surely would have to leave the group since they couldn’t really have him dancing on stage when he couldn’t even see. The thought made him sob harder. The members all looked towards Wonwoo who looked back in panic. 

“Wonwoo that’s your boyfriend you go to him,” Jihoon whispered while nudging him forward.

“You want me to comfort him? Me? Are you sure?” Wonwoo stood up slowly unsure of himself.

“Yes you idiot now go!” Jihoon roughly shoved him forward from where he was seated on their couch towards the crying boy. 

Wonwoo stumbled forward steadying himself before reaching towards Mingyu to pull him close.

“Mingyu, hey what’s wrong?” He tentatively placed his hand on the tallers face turning it towards him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Mingyu sobbed. He pulled Wonwoo closer who was now beginning to fear for the worst. As he was about to question again what happened Mingyu began to speak gathering the attention of those sitting behind them.

“I really wanted to see the solar eclipse but I didn’t have a pair of those glasses they tell you to use and I didn’t know what to use so I used binoculars but this lady started to yell at me and told me I was going to be blind and now I only have a few hours left of having eyesight and I know I disappointed you all and I know I’ll have to leave the group after this but I just want to enjoy these last few hours with you guys.” He said all in one breath and began sobbing immediately after into Wonwoo’s chest.

The explanation took a second to register in all of the members heads but when it did chaos erupted in the dorms. Minghao was the first to understand what Mingyu had said and proceeded to laugh until he couldn’t breathe followed closely by the other members.

“You looked at the sun when they specifically told you not to!” Minghao yelled across the dorm between fits of laughter leaning into Jun’s side. 

“And used binoculars of all things to protect your eyes!” Jun exclaimed afterwards laughing with his boyfriend.

“Imagine being that dumb I can not believe you’ve actually made it this far in life.” Jihoon commented who seemed amused at the whole situation.

Mingyu looked on in disbelief towards his band members who weren’t taking him seriously.

“I’m going to be blind soon why don’t any of you care?” He asked in a smaller voice.

He felt shaking coming from the smaller body next to him and looked to see Wonwoo trying but failing to hide his laughter.

“Mingyu you idiot you can’t actually go blind from the eclipse and why in the world would you ever think binoculars of all things would protect your eyes from the sun?” Wonwoo looked up at him with a smirk gracing his features while Mingyu continued to look lost.

“So, I’m going to be fine?” 

“Yes Mingyu, you’re going to be fine.”

Mingyu looked towards Wonwoo again who now had a full blown smile on his face and he decided if he were to go blind he would gladly if it meant remembering this image of Wonwoo for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever!! I love meanie with all of my heart but also I'm hyped for the solar eclipse so yeah this happened,,, anyway let me know if you like it or any suggestions!! Also I know the solar eclipse is in the U.S but lets pretend it's everywhere because this is f I c t I o n. Ty :)


End file.
